


[Podfic] Le Caméléon

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Betrayal, Romantic Angst, Shapeshifting, Tenderness, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, romantic fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Il y a une personne à Gotham qui peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, un monstre issu des manipulations génétiques de Strange, ancien acteur et qui désormais offre ses talents aux plus offrants.Après avoir bu suffisamment d'alcool, Oswald est prêt à balayer ses incertitudes et tenter l'expérience. Car il a un trou dans l'âme que rien ni personne n'a pu réparer...





	[Podfic] Le Caméléon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Caméléon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180565) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



La podfic est disponible en écoute [ici](https://soundcloud.com/user-963990855/sons-de-jeudi-nuit)


End file.
